


our past, your present, their future

by g0ryllama



Series: Give Me All Your Kisses (The Birds and The Bees) [5]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Referenced Snufmin, emotional angst, i guess, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: At the Spring party, Moominpappa begins telling a story that, in his slightly inebriated state, he forgot ends in a not very family friendly way. Or at least that's what Joxter assumes.He'd be able to wave it off casually, with not very much care, if his friend wasn't looking at him like that, if the invitation to the party wasn't weighing on his mind so heavily, and if their sons hadn't just announced their own relationship. Joxter knows what this is about, and he's going to fix it.





	our past, your present, their future

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happens when Moominpappa leaves the Spring party, followed by Joxter in [chapter 7 of tied to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043995/chapters/45915538), although you don't need to read it to understand what's going on. (Warning for pregnant Snufkin, which is only vaguely waved at in this fic, in fact I don't think I mentioned it).
> 
> No actual smut! They talk about a night of passion for about three paragraphs and that's it.

It's been a long time since he was last in Moominvalley, even longer since the old group of friends have been in the same place at the same time.

Moominpappa won't meet his eyes across the circle of people, the thick invitation sitting heavy in Joxter's pocket. He can almost recite the words written on the paper, and he'd feel shame about that if he was a more careful person.

_ If you won't come for me, come for your son at least. _

The first time he'd read that line, Joxter's heart had ached with a dull, melancholic anguish that he'd buried for years. They'd really hurt each other enough that the moomin had thought Joxter wouldn't come to see him.

He can be here for both of them.

His son, Snufkin, seemed genuinely shocked to see Joxter turn up to the party, but had eventually warmed up enough that they could share a few jokes (and joke they had, for Joxter loves his mischief). It's a stark contrast to when they'd bumped into each other during Winter and shared coffee over the campfire Snufkin had set up, mostly silent before parting ways with little in the way of a farewell. Perhaps it had been because they both desired to be alone and instead found themselves in undeniable company. Perhaps it was just awkward and that's all. What matters more is that now he can see the only slightly apprehensive grin on his son's face, which is undoubtedly more important than dwelling on the past.

He'd noticed the way Snufkin and Moomintroll sat, thighs brushing and shoulders touching, all too close on the haybale that could easily accommodate three. Hearing of their relationship (and the nature of it, he's not going to think about becoming a Grandpa just yet, that's an existential crisis for another day) didn't shock him at all. Besides, he may not know his son very well (something he hopes to change by being around to support him through the next few months), but if there's one thing he does know, it's that a moomin is practically irresistible to a mumrik.

Coincidences happen, for sure, but his son falling in love with his… Best friend's son? Too much of one, even for his laid-back self. 

Joxter could see the way Snufkin had almost started crying when he and Mymble had congratulated him, which he supposed made sense given the lack of affection he'd received from them in the past; maybe Snufkin is just touch starved from spending too much time alone.

"- don't think I've told you all this story but he's here for once so might as well." Moominpappa says, voice only slightly slurred from the copious amounts of punch he's drank. For the first time tonight, their eyes meet, sending a shudder down his spine at the look in his eyes, and Joxter wonders with a vague sense of intrigue what story he's about to tell.

Muddler makes a side comment about it being about Joxter, like a lot of his other stories, and a few of the others chuckle.

"I'd had an extremely difficult day aboard the Oshun Oxtra, and wished to be left alone," he begins, everyone quiet in the way people tend to go whenever the moomin tells a story. "So I hung a 'do not disturb' sign up on my bedroom door, and sat down with some paper to sort out my problems in a healthy way. Did I get any peace? Of course not, because a sign forbidding something is like an invitation to a Joxter."

There's some laughter around the circle, Joxter's included. He's certainly not wrong. Still, he hasn't quite figured out which story this is, but a growing sense of foreboding tells him he should be wary.

"Naturally, not ten minutes after I'd put up the sign, I heard the sound of my lock being picked, and with a sigh, I simply ignored it," the moomin sighs, as if for dramatic effect. "That is, until Joxter decided my desk was the perfect place to curl up for a nap."

It suddenly dawns on Joxter just exactly which story this is, and to be honest, he's a little shocked Moominpappa is telling it. It certainly doesn't end in a way that other people should hear about. Had he forgotten how it ends? Is he that drunk?

He tries to subtly communicate not to continue the story to his friend, but he won't meet his eyes again, staring almost blankly into his glass. It almost hurts to be denied that.

"A typical lazy Joxter, so unbothered, so free, so hard to impress, so hands…" Moominpappa trails off, realisation and something darker on his face, before he suddenly stands. "A-anyway, we spoke and he managed to cheer me up," he coughs, putting his glass down and fixing his hat. "I… Have come over all tired, I apologise. I must retire now, goodnight everyone, it was lovely to see you all."

They all watch him disappear into Moominhouse, varying looks of confusion on everyone's faces when the door shuts behind him. Across from him, Moominmamma gives him a look that suggests she knows about as much as he does, her eyebrow raised in a knowing way. Joxter sighs as he stands, not saying anything but nodding when she nods too, a silent exchange that they both understand.

He opens the door, wandering into the dark house, hearing the conversations start back up outside as he shuts the door. There's footsteps in one of the upstairs rooms, a light flooding into the hallway before the door closes and it goes dark again.

Following the slight line of light still visible from the crack between the door and doorframe, Joxter stays quiet. The light is on in the study, warm and welcoming, and he slips inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You and I both know that isn't how that story ends, Moomin." Joxter says not unkindly, perching on the edge of the desk and crossing one leg over the other when the other looks at him with tired eyes.

"... It slipped my mind." 

Joxter notices a glass of something a lot stronger than the punch next to an empty wad of paper. It feels the same way the invitation does, weighing heavy on his mind like the words he wants to say, but can't. "Friend…"

The moomin laughs too loudly for it to be genuine, swirling the whiskey before downing it. "As far as I can remember, I threw you onto the bed and took you with so much passion you could barely walk the next day. I can't very well say that in front of our friends and family."

Joxter frowns, tapping his foot. "... You're still remembering wrong.  _ I  _ took  _ you  _ that night, because you were too down to do anything but lay there, and I felt bad for you."

That's not the whole truth either; Joxter had been wired from a ridiculous amount of coffee and needed to expend some energy, less because he felt bad for the moomin. Still, the sensation of the other around him was hard to forget, that night seared into his memory like a not too unpleasant taste that won't leave his mouth.

Memories are fascinating in that way; bendable and moldable in a unique way for each individual, strong and undeniable yet easy to change if you set your mind to it. There were definitely nights when Joxter was ravished by Moominpappa, but he's certain that night was not one of those.

They both know this. There's an unspoken softness about the memory that's becoming harder to ignore in the silence of the study, the chatter outside only just audible through the thick glass of the window.

"Maybe you're right," Moominpappa sighs, leaning back in his chair. "You got my invitation fine then."

Joxter nods, sliding a hand over the desk idly. "' _ I miss you. Even if you don't miss me, I miss you enough for both of us. _ ' A little dramatic, don't you think?"

It's not the line he remembers most vividly but the deep sadness in Moominpappa's brown eyes as he quotes his letter back to him without hesitation or a lapse of memory is almost enough for him to feel uncomfortable.

"... I wasn't thinking straight. Little My had taken the invitations before I could amend it."

"I'm glad about that."

Joxter wants to crack a joke, make the other laugh, dispel the tension filling the space between them. But this is serious; it's affected them for long enough, and now is his chance to clear the air. He's not going to lose it just to be annoying.

"You know why I had to say no."

"I do. You know why I had to ask."

Joxter nods, and Moominpappa nods, and the whiskey is topped back up. "Moominmamma and I are very happy together."

"I wouldn't doubt that," he affirms, knowing his next words are important. "You two are soulmates after all."

Moominpappa swallows the whiskey, followed by a shaky breath. "She has an uncanny way of knowing everything, even if I've never explicitly said something, she just knows."

He thinks back to the look she gave him after her husband left the party, and finds truth in the other's words. "Yes, I have noticed."

There's a pause, tension growing. "Her wisdom is next to no other."

Joxter wonders where he's going with this.

"I didn't think, when I told you of my feelings, of how that might seem like an attempt to tie you down," the whiskey seems to have loosened the moomin's inhibitions enough for him to finally say what he wants to. "And in all truth, it  _ was _ an attempt to do that. I was selfish, and in love, and could only think of what would benefit me the most."

The warm light of the room suddenly feels too bright, blinding, burning. "... And yet, I refused to even meet you halfway, insulting you in the process," there's a chuckle from the both of them, the wound left from that day old and healed, only a scar left. "We were young, and in love, and both completely selfish. I don't think I've changed."

"Me neither," Moominpappa confesses, a twinkle of mirth in his deep brown eyes. "But we've both got what we wanted, right? You got to adventure with nothing tied to you to hold you back, and I got to settle down with someone I love dearly."

It hurts, but it's true, they did both get what they wanted the most, and for that they should be happy. "Yes, we did…"

Moominpappa's paw settles comfortingly on Joxter's thigh, and so the mumrik places his hand over it, squeezing gently. 

"It all worked out well in the end."

They smile brightly at each other, the warm light setting the moomin's fur into something a shade softer. Distantly, Joxter wonders if their sons would find it strange that their fathers were (and still are, really) in love like they are. He decides he doesn't care, the same way he doesn't care about much else.

Joxter and Mymble are far from a tight couple. Sure, they hook up whenever they're in the same place together, but they only have Snufkin, and they've both had multiple partners outside of each other. He knows that she's supportive of his many other romantic and sexual activities, just as he is of hers.

Moominmamma's knowing look tells him that she's aware of the nature of his relationship with her husband, and Joxter knows that she, also, wouldn't be slighted by their feelings for each other either.

Such are the joys of a stable, loving and understanding relationship.

"... How long are you staying?"

"Long enough, Moomin," Joxter considers something for a moment, shuffling closer to the other and placing his hands on either side of his face. "Long enough."

They both lean in, eyes half closed, mouths almost touching, when Moominmamma walks in.

"Joxter dear, Mymble asked- oh, I'm sorry," she says, no shock on her face whatsoever at walking in on her husband and his best friend about to kiss, a knowing smile on her face. "Should I leave you both to it?"

Joxter shakes his head. There'll be time for them to catch up again anyway, and he really should be on his way for now, if night time is the only time he'll be getting alone for a few months then he'd like to make the most of it. "I was just leaving, Moominmamma."

His friend nods in agreement, standing from his desk chair as they all walk downstairs, Moominmamma relaying Mymble's address to him. "Will we be seeing you tomorrow, Joxter?"

On the doorstep, Joxter thinks. "Probably," it's not definitive, as nothing ever is with him, he despises rigid plans. He takes note of the way the two moomins stand, arms linked, and he places his hand over their elbows gently. "I'm so glad you got your happy ending, old friend. It's what you both deserve."

They both smile at him, and Moominmamma brings her other paw to rest over his hand. "You're welcome here anytime, dear."

Joxter leaves, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders that he wasn't even aware of (it's possible he's been freed from a burden he's been carrying for years, simply by talking to the moomins for a few minutes).

Their past together was messy and passionate, youthful and painful all the same. Moominpappa's present is full of love and warmth, and he can only hope to add to that, if they'll let him. Their future, and their sons' in turn, only looks bright, easy. Everything's better when everyone is understood and allowed to be themselves.

As he looks to the stars overhead, following the stream, the invitation in his pocket becomes one of the very few possessions he knows he'll keep forever.

* * *

 

_ Dear Joxter, _

_ It's been far too long since we've last seen each other. I think about you often, and each time I feel guilty knowing that if you knew that it'd make you feel so incredibly uncomfortable. Yet I can do nothing to stop it. _

_ How have you been, friend? Well, I hope. Your adventures have surely been much more exciting without anyone else holding you down. _

_ Moominmamma, Moomintroll and I have been living comfortably in Moominvalley for quite a long time now, and yet everyday still feels like an adventure, even if we don't go anywhere. How strange it is. _

_ Stranger still is how your son, Snufkin, practically lives in our garden for three quarters of each year. You and him are so alike and yet so different it's almost impossible to believe. _

_ Mymble is in Moominvalley too at the moment. She returned last Winter, just before we went into hibernation, with only a few tidbits of news about you to give us. Snufkin barely talks of you. You're like a ghost. _

_ We're holding a Spring party this weekend. I hope this invitation makes its way to you before then, but you can turn up however late you wish. I want you to come. If you won't come for me, come for your son at least. _

_ I wish we didn't end things the way we did. Older and wiser, I now understand you and your needs, and see just how my words must've sounded to you at the time (I must admit, however, that Moominmamma had a lot to do with my realisations. She asked me to tell you that she supports both of our feelings, once I had explained my angst over our departure from each other, regardless of what they are. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable). Still I can't help but miss your presence. _

_ I miss  _ you _. Even if you don't miss me, I miss you enough for both of us. _

_ If things had ended differently I wonder how our lives would be now. Probably not much different. _

_ Anyway, I hope to see you soon, old friend. Take care. _

_ Sincerely, Moominpappa. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to oxymorus on tumblr for the wonderful prompt! I'm sorry I changed it so much just to make it fit the way I wanted, I hope you don't mind :3
> 
> I just made it too soft and angsty lmao
> 
> I just love married couples that are so comfortable in their love for each other that they never get jealous :')
> 
> Gonna say, quickly, that a few of the other fics in Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits are also canonical in this series, I don't know whether to put them into the Give Me All Your Kisses canon series too, let me know what you'd prefer me to do!


End file.
